<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold Me by WaywardFairchild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971095">Hold Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild'>WaywardFairchild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Cuddles, Disney Movies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Harley Keener is understanding, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, horror movies and cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Harley watch a movie. That's it that is the fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hold Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter and Harley were laying, watching a movie that Peter had only agreed to watch if he was warned about the scary parts. Peter jumped as someone came at the main character with a blade. Peter flinched as he looked at Harley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold me,” Peter said. Harley seemed to think about it. “Just hold me, Keener.” Harley pulled Peter onto his lap as they laid there. Harley messed around with Peter’s hair as he whispered to the boy sweet nothings at the scary parts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know your hair is so soft,” Harley said as Peter rolled his eyes at the other boy. Peter jumped again and pressed his face into Harley’s shoulders. The other boy smiled as he looked at the boy in his arms. “It will be alright darlin’. I am here to protect you from the maniac.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harley,” Peter said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Harley said though he was focused on the movie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we not watch any more of this movie?” Peter asked. “If we keep watching it, May will be mad because I will have night terrors and wake her up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not just stay here then?” Harley asked. Peter almost went to say that May wouldn’t let him, but he remembered he was nineteen now. May couldn’t tell him not to stay out late. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got to make a phone call,” Peter said escaping the room and the movie that Harley was torturing him with. May picked up pretty quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On your way already?” May asked. Peter now felt bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m staying the night. Harley wanted to watch this movie and I don’t know when it will end,” Peter said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for letting me know,” May said. He could hear the undertone though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We aren’t…” Peter said. May laughed at her nephew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you do though please use protections,” May said. Peter agreed and hung up after saying goodbyes. He laid back down in the bed as Harley pulled him back on top of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still hate this movie,” Peter said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can hate it all you want but I didn’t want to see Star Wars again,” Harley said against Peter’s ear. Peter nodded as Harley’s breath hit his ear. He wanted so badly to kiss that boy but he didn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Parker,” Harley said as Peter looked at Harley. Harley was focusing on Peter’s lips. Peter smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiss me,” Peter said. Harley looked him in the eyes before leaning in and kissing his lips. Harley pulled Peter closer to him as the movie was forgotten in the background and they kissed on Harley’s bed. Harley kissed right below Peter’s ears which caused Peter to let out a small moan. Peter felt his cheeks turn pink as Harley looked at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Does it feel good?” Harley asked as he nibbled at Peter’s ear lobe. Peter nodded as he felt Harley move his hands under Peter’s shirt and move Peter closer to him. Peter seemed nervous thinking about what May had said. Was he actually ready for the next step in their relationship? Peter saw Harley pause to look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter?” Harley asked weirdly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m good. I just need a minute,” Peter said walking away. Peter walked into the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. What was he going to tell Harley? That they should wait. Peter went back out to see Harley looking worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I do something wrong? Are you alright?” Harley asked, looking as if he hurt Peter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no-I’m alright, come here,” Peter said. Harley moved over to Peter. Peter realized the movie was no longer on the tv. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what’s wrong?” Harley asked. Peter felt his cheeks turn red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just not ready,” Peter said. Harley looked at him confused before his cheeks turned red with a realization about what Peter was talking about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not either,” Harley said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Peter said, feeling bad for bringing up the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I am glad that you brought it up. I rather we both be talking about this than rush into something that the other doesn’t want,” Harley said. Peter nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now can we turn on some Disney movie,” Peter said with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have Frozen 2 cued up,” Harley said as if he knew Peter would be happy to hear that. Peter smiled as the two laid down in the bed. Peter sang to every song and Harley recorded him singing when he thought Peter wasn’t looking. Peter still saw him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you at least send me the “Lost in the Woods” video so I can show May and Ned?” Peter asked. Harley nodded as he sent the video. The two ended up watching Tangled and singing along to “I See the Light” as Peter recorded them both singing along to the song. The two finally went to sleep as they cuddled up to each other. Peter smiled and enjoyed just laying in his boyfriend’s arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning was a Saturday, so the boys could sleep in. Peter was still cuddled up to Harley, who was trying to get away from the younger boy. Harley went to get out of bed and start his morning coffee when he felt a hand grab his arm and pull him back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s too cold! Come back here!” Peter said. Harley laughed at the younger boy but laid back down as Peter nuzzled closer to Harley. “Mmm… you’re warm.” Harley smiled at his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I am glad you think I should be your personal heater darlin’,” Harley said as he kissed the top of Peter’s head. Peter felt his eyes closing again as Harley held him. “You’re so cute when you are half-asleep like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be quiet,” Peter said. “I want to go back to sleep.” Harley nodded as he continued to be Peter’s personal heater, watching the other boy fall asleep in his arms. Maybe it was a simple date, but in Harley’s book, it was one of their better dates. He was going to have trouble topping this for the day he proposed to Peter. Harley looked at his sleeping boyfriend. He would think of something.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Parkner? Parkner: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>